


You can actually be nice, when you want to be.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Greg House can actually be a nice person, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: House and Chase have a Christmas they never thought they would have.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	You can actually be nice, when you want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a House story so I'm really sorry if any of the Characters seem out of character.

Gregory House never saw himself as the sort of person to get married, let alone the sort of person that had kids. But somehow that's exactly how his life had turned out. And it shocked everyone around him, including himself and his husband. 

Chase on the other hand had almost always seen himself getting married and he had seen himself becoming a father from the age of about twenty. He didn't see himself settling down and starting a family with his boss, and definitely not a boss like House.

But they had, somehow they had gotten together even after everything and somehow their little family really seemed to be working. Both men were happy.

Chase groaned as little hands found their way to his face, almost poking him in the eye as the little person attached to those hands tried to get him to wake up.

“Go back to sleep.” House told the little girl from where he was laying face down on the other side of the bed.

“But it’s Christmas papa.” Lily told him a pout forming on her face. “Santna came.”

“Come up here Princess.” Chase told his daughter, always the better of the two when woken up early. “Let papa sleep for a little while longer.”

Lily climbed up onto the bed lying down next to Chase with her head on his shoulder, “But presents daddy.”

“I know there’s presents, they're there now and they will be in about half an hour when papa gets up.” Chase assured her making sure the ‘half an hour’ was said loud enough and in a way that meant House knew in half an hour he needed to get up. 

“But I waited.” Lily pouted up at Chase trying to let him know just how upset about this she was.

“I know you did princess.” Chase made sure as he said those words that he looked over and glared at his husband's back. “But I really want some nice morning hugs with my little princess, can’t you give that to daddy as a christmas present.” 

“Okay daddy, if it’s a christmas present.” Lily agreed with a small nod alway happy to get hugs from her father. 

“Why don’t you go and get your stocking from on the back of your door and we will go and open presents.” Chase told his daughter about ten minutes later, deciding that she had waited long enough and that House was going to have to get his ass out of bed. “How does that sound?”

“Awsome.” Lily said happily as she pushed herself up from the bed and ran out of her father’s room.

“Get up.” Chase told House as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “Your daughter wants to open her presents on Christmas, get up.”

House just grunted as he also pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing the little bit of sleep from the corner of his eyes away. “Fucking early.”

“It’s seven, that's when most people get up for work or school.” Chase shot back with a shack of his head as Lily came running back into the room, a stocking hanging from her arm. “Ready to go and open your presents?”

“Yeah daddy.”

“Come on then.” Chase smiled as he stood up from the bed walking over to lead the little girl out of the room and down the hall to their living room, House following at a much slower pace. “Go pick the first present you want to open, Papa and I will sit on the couch okay?”

Lily nodded as she ran over to pick what present she wanted to open first, giving House enough time to walk into the living room and take a seat next to his husband.

“You would think you would be used to having to get up early, our daughter is six.” Chase said to the older man a small smirk on his face.

“And you would think you would be used to me not getting up early.” House shot back his voice sounding grumpy and unimpressed at what was going on, although Chase was able to see by the look on his husband's face that he was actually pretty happy right now. 

“What present you picking, princess?” Chase asked when Lily continued to just look between all the different ones.

“I don’t know. There’s so many.” Lily admitted as she turned round to look at her dad’s.

“The small one in the front.” House told her, knowing what that one was.

“I thought we agreed for her to open that one last.” Chase said looking over at his husband with a pointed look.

“You put the present at the front, means it should be the first one open.” House shot back, keeping his eyes on his daughter. “Open it.”

Lily looked between the two men quickly before looking back at the presents and taking the one her father told her too.

Chase watched with a small nervous smile as his daughter tour open the presents and looked down at it in confusion. 

“What?” Lily asked as she looked up at him. 

“You're going to be a big sister.” Chase clarified watching for her reaction. 

“I’m going to have a baby sister?” Lily asked, excitement starting to grow. 

“We don’t know if it’s going to be a girl yet, you might get a baby brother.” Chase corrected her hoping that she took this as well as she did the original news. 

“But I’m getting a baby brother or sister?” 

“You are.” Chase confirmed with a small nod. 

Lily nodded in excitement having been going on and on with her parents about getting a younger sibling for months now. “It’s your time to open a present now.”

“Okay. Go pick one for papa and I then.” Chase told her as he leaned back on the sofa leaning into his husband's side a little as he did so. 

Lily looked between the two smaller piles of presents before she reached forward and grabbed one from both handing them over to her fathers. 

Chase took the present opening it in much the same way his daughter had as House opened his in a way only House could open a present. 

Chase looked down at the small box in shock once he had got it opened. Not sure what to make of the item inside. 

“You actually going to take it out of the box or are you just going to stare at it with a dumb expression on your face?” House asked his normal sarcasm in his voice. 

“What is it?” Chase asked, looking away from the present and up to House. 

“I would say there plane tickets.” House replied as Chase pushed himself back into a sitting position. “I thought you were at least smart enough to know that.”

“I know that.” Chase had to quickly stop himself from adding ‘Ass’ onto the end of that sentence. “But why do plane tickets.”

“Look a bit closer.” 

Chase did as he was told as he took the tickets out even more surprised to see that there was three of them there. “Three tickets to Australia. Why is there three?”

“I myself would say that’s because there’s three of us, and I’m never wrong so I would listen to me.” House was trying to make himself look nonchalant and emotionless but Chase could see right through the other man. 

“You brought plane tickets for the three of us to  
go to Australia?” Chase asked in shock, House not once in their marriage having offered to go with him. “You're voluntarily going to Australia.”

“I would say from all the evidence that yes I am.”

Chase moved forward to catch his husband's lips in a kiss, both men ignoring the noises of protest from their daughter. “Thank you.”

House just shrugged as he pulled Chase into his side, showing the other man that he cared the best possible way he could. 

“Can I open more?” Lily asked having gotten impatient. 

“Go ahead.” Chase told her with a hug smile. Extremely happy about the way his life had gone no matter how strange it would have seemed just nine years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
